En la noche
by FaintNeedles
Summary: HoroHoro, Un vampiro, Una cicatriz... ¿solo un deseo de sangre?, no lo creo, [Yaoi][horoXren][up:chap 1][Descontinuado]
1. Prologo

**En la noche**

No quiero despertar, no quiero despertar así nada más y enfrentar mi destino, enfrentar todo por lo que huyo cada día.

Ese sabor amargo en mi boca. Ese embriagante aroma me poseía lentamente y me extasiaba. No puedo evitarme sentirme tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo, tan inquieto y tan complacido.

Lentamente abro mis ojos y me encuentro con la frágil figura de una chica que descansa. No recuerdo nada de la noche anterior, me siento perdido como siempre.

Lentamente me incorporo y miro a mi alrededor, hay sangre por todos lados, incluyéndome. Me levanto de la cama y me cubro con una sabana de mi cadera para abajo. No hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta que la noche anterior había tenido sexo, por que hasta mi miembro estaba lleno de sangre.

Mire a mi alrededor mientras con la mirada examinaba el cuarto. De pronto mi mirada se detuvo. Me perdí un minuto al verme desnudo frente al espejo. evite la ganas de vomitar al verme y me acerque a el para verme mejor. La imagen es la misma de todos los días, la misma asquerosa imagen que me repugna y me da lastima. Pero de una forma u otra agradezco que mi imagen se pueda reflejar en el espejo un día más.

Tomo mis cosas que están esparcidas por el suelo, una a una tomo cada prenda de ropa que no esta hecha pedazos o llena de sangre, para variar. Miro mi reloj – "9:15" – murmuro al ver la hora. Me siento en la orilla de la cama y de a poco me visto.

Algunas personas me llaman inadaptado, otras simplemente me dicen enfermo, pero yo se lo que de verdad soy, o por lo menos lo que aparento ser.

Bajo del departamento de esa chica como a las 10 de la mañana ignorando mi jaqueca y procurando llegar a la pensión antes de que los demás se den cuenta que esta noche también huí de funbari onsen.

Vivo en esa "pensión" desde hace 6 años, y planeo vivir allí toda mi vida. No soy un vagabundo ni nada de eso, pero por lastima es el único lugar en el que me siento seguro, el único lugar al que no le tengo miedo y sé que puedo permanecer sin tener miedo de todo lo que soy.

Llego unas horas más tarde, por suerte recuerdo que en la noche todos se fueron de copas y ahora ninguno esta despierto. Despacio, procurando no emitir ruido alguno subo las escaleras y entro a mi alcoba.

Al entrar la recorro con la mirada otra vez; gris, triste, sola... justo como yo.

Camino lentamente por ella mirando con detalle cada lugar, sin dejar que se me escape un detalle. –"todo en su lugar"- digo mientras esquivo el vidrio roto y los espejos quebrados. Mi pieza es un desastre, pero no tiene gracia ponerme a ordenarla, por que sé que mañana todo estará igual que ahora, o incluso peor.

Tomo una toalla y entro al baño. A lo mucho demoro una media hora bañándome y salgo de ahí.

Al salir me encuentro con yoh que esta afuera esperándome

.-"hola ren" – me dice sonriendo

.- "¿que quieres ahora?" – me siento en mi cama mientras con una toalla seco mi pelo

.-"quería ver como estabas" – dijo serio, actitud rarísima en él –"anoche te estuvimos buscando"

cerré mis ojos y me masaje la sien – "pues ya ves que estoy bien... ahora déjame descansar"

siento como camina hasta quedar al lado mío –"anna quiere hablar contigo..."

.- "ya ves que yo no" – me senté en mi cama encorvando la espalda y apoyando mis brazos en mis rodillas – "no tengo nada que hablar con ella"

.- "vamos ren" – me dio una palmada en la espalda – "además anna dijo que si no bajabas nos iba a dejar a todos sin almuerzo y que nos daría tareas extra"

.- "¿y a mi que?"

.- "ji,ji,ji" – rió fastidiosamente recobrando su sonrisa – "que todos van a querer matarte"

.- "no seria la primera vez" – murmuro.

Yoh me dio otra palmada en la espalda - bueno, vístete y bajas – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de mi alcoba.

Él es yoh. Yoh es todo un personaje, le simpatiza a todo el mundo, siempre esta sonriendo, todo el tiempo esta relajado, es un distraído, no le va muy bien en sus estudios que digamos, nunca pierde la calma... a mi parecer es todo un idiota, todo imbesil, lo detesto, lo abomino, lo envidio tanto. Es un idiota, suena infantil, ¿pero como a alguien como él le puede ir tan bien en la vida, ¿por qué demonios no puede él estar como yo?... yoh nunca ha sufrido en su vida, para yoh todo es diversión, para yoh todo es una broma, para él jamás ha existido la palabra sufrimiento.

Camino lentamente a la puerta de mi pieza y me apoyo sobre ella. Lentamente me dejo caer y cierro mis ojos. No lo soporto, otra vez tengo hambre, pero sé que una manzana o un pedazo de carne no me saciara. Últimamente es incontrolable lo que siento, ni siquiera cuando anna me ayuda me siento del todo bien o satisfecho. Ahora siento que lo necesito, lo necesito de verdad y no lo puedo evitar.

Otra vez perdí mi mirada en la nada, no... ya no puedo ver nada, otra vez. Me asfixio, no me siento bien... estoy perdiendo mis sentido, ya no escucho nada. Otra vez empecé con lo mismo.

Me tranquilizo, cierro mis ojos y respiro profundo. Miro mi brazo y apretó mi mis labios. Lentamente acerco mi brazo a mi boca y la muerdo tan fuerte como puedo intentando que no me duela mucho. Despacio. Una vez mis dientes enterrado en mi piel comienzo a succionar la sangre. tan cálida, se siente bien... pero solo es mi sangre y no me satisface todo lo que necesito.

**CONTINUARA**

A/N: bien, pues este es el primer fic que subo en esta cuenta y no sera el único. Para aquellas personas que no se dieron cuenta el fic es relatado en primera persona por ren tao y el es un vampiro ¿por qué lo diga ahora, por que si, a pesar que en el proximo capitulo voy a entrar en detalle con todo eso, no voy a repetir a cada rato "y me gusta la sangre por que soy un vampiro", o "soy un vampiro", solo me limito a nombrarlo algunas veces. ¿prologo? Si, digamos que es un prologo… si, esta mal relatado y muchas cosas, mas bla, bla, bla… bien… ahora llega la parte en la que me disculpo por la falta de ortografia y todo eso:

no tiene faltas de ortografia, y si asi fuera porfavor dejarlo en un review

el prologo es la esepcion

el "prologo" es la peor parte de todos mis fics

el prologo no esta bien relatado

esta cosa va muy rápido

Espero sus reviews con reclamos, diferencias, dudas y sugerencias… pero en cualquier caso depende mi humor para contestarlos

Needles.


	2. Al despertar

Estaba anocheciendo, por fin esa maldita bola de luz desaparecía del cielo, después de tantas horas esperando, el Tao por fin podía ser libre a su voluntad y jugar un rato a lo que más le gustaba de todas las cosas: jugar con los demás, sentirse superior a ellos y saber de una manera directa que los demás le temen, que es digno de respeto y miedo. Sep, nada mejor que jugar a ser el dueño de la vida de los demás por las noches.

**_oOoEN LA NOCHEoOo_**

CAPITULO PRIMERO_: "Al despertar"_

Caminó con cuidado por la acera, fumando la segunda cajetilla del día, poniendo atención en cada persona, no perdiendo detalle alguno del joven de cabellos verde que le llevaba siguiendo hace algunas calles.

Disimulo un poco de desentendimiento y se sentó en la banca más cercana que encontró. Ya llevaba varios minutos siendo "perseguido" por el chico de cabello verde y gabardina. Tomo un poco de aire y se quedo esperando que este se le acercara o diera señal alguna de descuido para atacarlo. Sería fácil, no se veía muy fuerte o muy grande que digamos y el Tao no pensaba perder una victima que hace algún tiempo le rogaba ser suyo.

El joven se sentó en la banca en frente suyo al asecho, esperando que el vampiro diera señal alguna de flaqueza o descuido. No. No se le escaparía esta vez un vampiro, no desde la última vez, no desde que todos los cazadores se pusieron de acuerdo para probarlo y decidir si se quedaba o no. Justo a él, no tuvo que ser a otro, tuvo que ser a Lyserg Diethel. Todos tuvieron que confabular en su contra por que "supuestamente" los estaba traicionando y necesitaban pruebas concretas para saber si este permanecía o no.

Espero unos minutos antes de actuar, el chiquillo de pelo verde lo estaba poniendo nervioso, más que nada por que no quitaba la mirada de encima de él. Volvió a prender un cigarro, tomando aire y mostrando aspecto despreocupado y algo se altanería se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía el chico. No tenía gracia seguir esperando, seguramente el chico no tenía intenciones de acercarse a él, así que solo iba a actuar. Llego hasta su lado y noto la penetrante mirada de odio que este le lanzaba, una muy poco inusual para un chiquillo que nunca había visto en su vida.

.-"buenas noches" – dijo el chico peli verde con un deje cínico en la voz –"¿necesitas ayuda?"

miro algo indiferente y sonrió de lado –"claro, si así puede llamarse" – lentamente este se sentó a su lado –"la pregunta es si quieres"

un escalofrío recorrió su espalda –"bueno, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

.-"creí que serías más difícil"

de a poco se acercaba al chico, que estaba perfectamente preparado para cualquier movimiento del vampiro, esperando ansioso un descuido cualquiera para poder atacar, no se le escaparía de las manos, él sería la prueba irrefutable para demostrar que era uno más de su "secreta secta" y que no sería capaz de traicionarlos nunca.

El vampiro tomó posición para atacar directo al cuello del chico. Estaba listo, solo sería cuestión de minutos, o tan solo segundos, lo más probable sería que no tardara más de medio minuto. Pero se vio interrumpido por una voz.

.-"LYSERG" – se escucho un grito ahogado a lo lejos.

Volteo a ver al individuo que gritaba. Se descuido tan solo un segundo, solo una milésima.

.-"deberías fijar mejor tu atención en mi" – sentenció enojado el peli verde enterrando una estaca en el estomago del vampiro.

Ren miro confundido al chico y dio un salto para quedar lejos. Alejó la estaca de su pecho, no lo había herido, solo había sido un palo, nada con lo que su condición inmortal flaqueara. Fijo la vista en el peli verde, si este quería pelea, la tendría, tan solo no rogara piedad después de ser derrotado. Sonrío de lado, necesitaba siquiera un poco de acción, y estaba claro que con el verde se divertiría un rato antes de comer. Con la estaca aún en su mano de a poco, comenzó a sacarle astilla por astilla, ¿quién creía que era, un simple humano que cae al primer golpe, o talvez pensaba que sería fácil de eliminar. Termino por botar lo que quedaba de estaca y camino asta el chico peli verde otra vez.

.-"perdón, fue un descuido" - sentenció irónico el vampiro

este miro estupefacto un momento –"bueno..." – saco un revólver de su cinturón –"que no vuelva a pasar"

.-"LYSERG" – volvió a gritar la voz

este volteo rápido y miro hasta que la silueta dueña de la voz fuera lo suficientemente clara para notar quien era –"Ha... Hao... ¿qué haces aquí?

.-"aléjate verde" – ordenó el nombrado

.-"¿qué haces aquí?"

.-"¿quieres morir o no?"

.-"¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, se supone que tengo que hacer esto solo, ¿acaso has venido a espiarme?" – dijo con algo de ira

este rodó sus ojos –"si quieres morir, bien por ti, pero no dejaré que pelees contra este tipo"

.-"SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA PODER VENCERLO SOLO, solo necesito que veas de lo que soy capaz –dijo esto último en un casi susurro.

El Tao ya estaba aburrido de tantos rodeos, si iba a pelear que fuese rápido, tenía una necesidad que saciar y estos no ponían mucho de su parte para ayudarlo. Espero el momento de tensión exacta y cuidadosamente saco de sus ropas un revolver, el chiquillo no era el único que tenía juguetes para él. Saco el seguro y disparó a la nada, esperando captar la atención de los presentes, logrando solo, desperdiciar una bala. Miro al otro chico que recién llegaba, usaba la cabellera castaña bastante larga para un chico, unos jeans sueltos y una capa negra, toda su ropa llena de cinturones y cadenas, con armas colgando por doquier y algunas cruces a la vista. No cabía duda que era un experto y que sería algo difícil enfrentarse a él, pero para su fortuna, no tendría que hacerlo.

Guardo su arma y miró el "espectáculo" que ofrecían los otros dos peleando, dejando a su enemigo con ventaja y el camino libre. Giro sobre sus talones y camino lentamente lejos de allí. No es que Ren Tao huyera de sus enemigos, simplemente su tiempo era demasiado valioso como para estarlo perdiendo con la "parejita".

Ya era bastante tarde. Sintió algunos disparos provenientes del lugar en donde se encontraba. No le tomó al mayor importancia, talvez habían decidido matarse el uno al otro para decidir quien pelearía con él. Que irónico, le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver un poco más, pero no era lo suficiente paciente como para esperar que terminaran su patética discusión.

Camino hasta quedar bastante lejos y llegar a un puesto de comida 24 horas al día´. Se sentó cerca de allí iluminado por la luz del lugar. Conocía todos los rincones de arriba abajo, no importaba que parte de Tokio fuera, el la conocía como la misma palma de su mano. Claro, después de vivir más de dos años, solo en las calles, sobreviviendo por instinto, tenía que conocer su lugar de caza, no es que fuera muy fácil llegar y matar a cualquiera, no si se quería algo más que una victima por noche. En Tokio era difícil conformarse con una victima, con tanto espectáculo que se ofrecía en cada esquina, era técnicamente imposible saciar la sed con una sola persona. Para eso estaban los roehuesos como se les llama vulgarmente a los espias´ que ayudaban a los vampiros y a otros seres a encontrar lugares estratégicos para cazar, o simplemente les facilitaban el trabaja sirviendo cada noche una victima en bandeja. Literalmente.

Se quedo sentado unos minutos, mirando su brazo con algo de hambre. Sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa macabra. Hace algunos años cuando no podía saciar su sed de sangre, recurría a beber la suya propia. Simplemente patético para un vampiro, pero cuando no hay forma alguna de alimentarse es a lo único que puedes hacer es recurrir a ti mismo. Si, tenía más de 10 malditos años viviendo con unos "bastardos" que lo obligaban a matar a los suyos y a vivir oculto de todo lo demás; que lo obligaban a permanecer encerrado de día y de noche. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miro hacía su derecha, para el camino. Desvió desganado la mirada y se limitó a ignorar a la persona que estaba a su lado.

.-"no tenía idea que huyeras de unos simples humanos Tao" – dijo tomando asiento a su lado

.-"no molestes Hao, solo lo hice por que el chiquillo ya me tenía encabronado"

.-"no lo tomes en cuenta, solo esta desesperado, no quiere irse de la secreta secta´ - dijo con algo de burla –"se me escapo mientras no le ponía atención"

.-"deberías encadenarlo"

.-"buena idea" – sonrío este con perversión –"no estaría nada mal que pasara un par de años amarrado a mi cama"

Ren ignoró el comentario y miro hacía la nada. La noche se estaba aclarando un poco, ya debería estar amaneciendo, le restó importancia a los demás comentarios que dijo Hao, asintiendo de vez en cuando para no demostrar desinterés, después de todo, hace algunas semanas que no hablaba ya con nadie. Llego el momento en el que el silencio se prolongo mientras ambos jóvenes miraban a las personas que de a poco se iban acumulando en las calles, traficantes escondiendo su mercancía y prostitutas exhibiendo la suya por última vez en la noche.

Hao prendió un cigarrillo haciendo un ademán para que Ren sacara uno de su bolsillo. Ren negó y se quedaron sentados unos momentos más hasta que él castaño rompió el silencio.

.-"Anna te esta buscando" – soltó de repente

.-"¿y a mi que?"

.-"viene con Yoh..."

.-"¿debería estar preocupado?"

.-"deberías"

bufó sarcástico volviendo su mirada –"si no pudieron conmigo antes, dudo mucho que lo hagan ahora"

.-"es que no entiendes, eres un idiota, por eso mismo es que ahora te están buscando"

.-"no me molestan, pueden hacer lo que quieran, Japón es lo suficientemente grande como para no vernos las caras nunca más, incluso en Tokio dudo mucho que nos lleguemos a encontrar"

.-"ese no es el punto Ren" – dijo algo molesto con la actitud del Tao – "la mayoría se a trasladado a Tokio para cazar, llevan muchos vampiros muertos y tan solo llevan unas semanas aquí, si no te cuidas pueden encontrarte, como el caso de hoy y Lyserg"

.-"¿Lyserg?"

.-"el de pelo verde"

.-"oh" – musito quedo

.-"Ren..." – llamo Hao su atención

.-"¿qué pasa?"

.-"preferiría que te fueras de aquí lo más pronto posible, antes de que Anna te encuentre, ella quiere matarte"

.-"y yo a ella, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

suspiro algo cansado –"por que ella tiene muchos aliados, y tu no tienes a nadie más que a mi"

.-"¿tu crees que eso me importa?"

el silencio se hizo presente y las maldiciones que daba hao por lo bajo, Conocía muy bien al Tao, desde antes que fuera un cazador ya era amigo de este, se podría decir que Ren es su confidente y escape. Siempre que Hao no quería ser participe de sus labores como descendiente de la familia Asakura le pedía ayuda para sacarlo y llevarlo lejos por un tiempo. Llevaban una relación de amistad más o menos retorcida, de esas en las que poner en peligro la vida de tu amigo y tratar de matarlo cada vez que podías era lo más normal del mundo.

Hao se puso de pie y miro a Ren un momento dedicándole una sonrisa, no era muy común en él sonreírle a la gente, pero Ren era un caso especial, después de todo era su mejor amigo. Todo partió con los caprichos de Hao, de esos en los que el "niño" no quería algo o alguien y le pedía a Ren que simplemente lo sacara del camino. Lo primero que los hizo acercarse fue la "misteriosa" muerte de la prometida de Hao, en la que Ren simplemente la mató por petición de Hao, y una sed incontenible.

Ren se puso de pie junto con el, ¿qué más daba quedarse ahí sentado, prefería seguir al castaño que permanecer esperando, era fácil interpretar los silencios del castaño, hace años que convivían juntos, no había que ser exactamente un genio para darse cuenta de los caprichos de Hao y de su forma de pedir las cosas. Hao sonrió otra vez, con simpleza y un deje de maldad, Tao lo entendía y por más terco que se mostrara le iba a hacer caso, porque después de todo, él era lo único que el Tao tenía, aunque fuera simplemente un amigo, era más de lo que podía pedir. Sin voltear a ver si le seguía, seguro de lo que hacía, comenzó a caminar hasta la parada.

El Tao lo siguió sin tomar importancia que no le diera explicación alguna. Busco en sus bolsillos y saco un cigarro, algo arrugado y corroído. Buscó un encendedor también y lo prendió.

.-"pensé que no tenías ganas de fumar" – dijo Hao

Ren solo lo ignoró, no tenía el tiempo para darle explicaciones, ni que las necesitara, el sabía que el castaño hacía todo por molestar y que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que él hiciera, sobre todo si incluida cosas tan insignificantes como fumar. Botó el cigarro molesto, ya para que pelar. Siguió silenciosos al Castaño, algo inseguro, hace algunas semanas que no tenía noticia de él, y por lo que el Asakura le había dicho era inseguro permanecer a su lado, no le importó mucho, era mucho más que inseguro mantener una "amistad" con un ser que buscara tu muerte. Caminaron hasta la parada y esperaron tranquilos que algún transporte cualquiera pasara, no era muy difícil, ya que, a esas horas de la madrugada las calles estaban llenas de autos y transportes para viajar.

Subieron al transporte que Hao indicó. Viajaron unos minutos por las calles que el Tao veía día a día, nada nuevo. Hicieron trasbordo en una parada a unos minutos de allí. El viaje duro algo de tiempo hasta que llegaron a la parada de trenes, al parecer Hao no solo quería dar una simple vuelta. Caminaron por esta, hasta llegar a la boletería. Hao hablo con el vendedor y "gracias a Dios" según lo que Ren escuchó, no viajaban fuera de Tokio, si no, algo lejos. Buscaron el andén hasta dar con el y subir antes que nadie al tren.

El viaje se hizo eterno para el Tao, detestaba viajar con personas que fácilmente podrían morir a manos de él cualquier día, pero más que nada, detestaba esperar, verse atrapado en el aguardo.

.-"bonita vista ¿he?" – Dijo Hao con sarcasmo mirando por la ventana

El tao lo imitó, fijándose en las calles. Sonrió al ver el "hermoso" panorama –"eso parece"

.-"un médico feliz de estar aquí" – río lleno de maldad

este no pudo más que seguir sonriendo por el comentario de hao –"dudo mucho que tu no"

.-"¡oye!" – se quejo este –"gracias por el cumplido, ni que fuera tan malo"

ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y siguieron mirando por la ventana. Unas calles llenas de agujas y jeringas, con tantas prostitutas que las esquinas no eran suficientes para ellas, unos que otros niños tratando de llegar solos a las escuelas, perros peleando con vagos por un pedazo de pan.

.-"¿que quieres Hao?"

.-"¿m, ¿sobre qué?"

-"no dije nada antes, pero ya me estoy aburriendo"

.-"bueno, tengo que reconocer que duraste mucho, me sorprendes Ren"

.-"no cambies el tema"

.-"¿qué tema, según e escuchado no has dicho nada aún"

hubo un corto lapso de silencio hasta que Hao volvió a hablar, Ren no era la persona más paciente del mundo como para hacerlo esperar, y él no tenía el suficiente humor para comenzar a pelar con el Tao.

.-"tienes que esconderte mientras estés aquí en Tokio"

.-"yo no huyo de mis problemas"

.-"eso lo sé, pero se que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta que es inseguro permanecer solo"- halagó a Ren, sabía perfectamente que este era fácil de convencer con solo unas palabras lindas.

.-"lo se, pero como tu me dijiste, te tengo a ti, y dudo mucho que si quisieras cazarme estarías hablando aquí, ahora, conmigo"

.-"entonces deberías hacerme caso"

.-"¿qué propones que haga, ¿qué me vaya lejos y me esconda por el resto de mis días hasta que los Asakura mueran y dejen de perseguirme?"

.-"no seas estúpido, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que tu orgullo es implacable" – río algo irónico –"lo que te pido es que te ocultes por un tiempo hasta que dejen de buscarte en Tokio, tan solo Lyserg te ha visto, y no tiene idea de quien eres tu"

.-"bien génio´ ¿y donde me oculto?"

.-"!duh¡, pues donde no levantes sospecha"

Ren aguanto (de una forma u otra) las ganas de partirle la cara al castaño, eso era más que obvio. Dio un largo suspiro y masajeo su sien un momento –"¿dónde propones que me oculte, es que lugar especifico?"

.-"ya me cansé de pensar" – rascó su barbilla –"busca una solución"

.-"tu eres el de la brillante idea Hao"

.-"no me presiones, sé que me necesitas" – dijo burlesco –" y que sin mi no puedes vivir"

.-"ya deja Hao, hablo en serio"

Hao disimulo con algunas burlas que, de hecho, no tenía idea alguna para ayudar a Ren, solo lo llevo en el tren para ir a conocer a una persona, pero más que eso, Hao no sabía que hacer.

.-"deberías irte a vivir con un cazador" – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

.-"!¿estás loco?¡" – pero, pensándolo bien, a Ren no le parecía una muy mala idea.

.-"no" – pensó un poco lo que iba a decir -"podríamos inventar una historia y dejarte viviendo con uno"

.-"!que genial idea Hao¡, solo tengo una duda, ¿cómo le va asa hacer para que un idiota no se dé cuenta que soy un vampiro?"

.-"ya decía yo que eras un total idiota" - sonrió de medio lado –"¿crees que algún cazador dudaría de ti, nadie es tan imbecil como para dudar de una persona´ que camina y se mueve a plena luz del día"

.-"ese no es el punto hao"

.-"si lo es, solo tienes que actuar normal por un tiempo"

.-"¿con un maldito tiempo te refieres a unos días a unos años, por que hay una delgada´ línea que por si no te has dado cuenta, se interpone"

"mira Ren, ya me tienes harto, vamos a hacer esto, si o si, y no me importa si no quieres, solo necesito que pongas de tu parte"

.-"¿y en que soy útil al gran Hao?" - dijo sarcástico y aburrido.

.-"solo confía en mi Tao, ya veras como salen de bien las cosas"

.-"¿y en donde propone que me oculte señor´?"

.-"ya vas a ver, ya vas a conocer a alguien"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Después de haber viajado más de dos horas por el tren, caminaron unas calles hasta dar con una tranquila comunidad. El tao no pudo evitar fijarse atentamente en cada detalle, según él, conocía todo Tokio, pero se encontró con un lugar que nunca antes en su vida había visto, no es que estuviera muy oculto, pero de todos los lugares a los cuales él había viajado nunca le había llamado la atención.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos hasta dar con una calle bastante tranquila, paralela a una avenida principal muy circulada.

Hao (al parecer) sabía lo que hacía, no demostraba titubeo alguno, ni muestra de confusión. Llegaron de a poco a unas pequeñas casas a las cuales Hao solo entró y busco un número en especial. Al encontrarlo golpeo repetidas veces la puerta esperando respuesta alguna del toro lado.

.-"en cuanto entres no dirás ni una sola palabra" – dijo serio –"solo asentirás a todo lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?"

Ren solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo y permanecer en silencio

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

.-"discúlpenme por favor, no sé donde tengo la cabeza" – dijo una chica corriendo de un lado a otro, dejando y levantando cosas –"de verdad, lamento mucho el desastre, es que hace algún tiempo que no tenemos invitados en nuestro hogar"

.-"no te preocupes Pilikita, nosotros entendemos" – dijo hao riendo al ver como la chica hacía las cosas

.-"bueno, y díganme ¿qué se les ofrece?"

.-"Pues verás, nosotros tenemos un pequeño problema con el cambio de ubicación de algunos cazadores, y nosotros pensábamos si..."

.-"¿quieren algo de jugo?" – interrumpió Pilika a Hao

.-"no gracias, Pilika, yo..."

.-"·¿y que hay de tu amigo, ¿no quieres jugo cierto?" – dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo a Hao, hablándole esta vez a Ren.

.-"no" – dijo algo enojado – "él no quiere jugo, él quiere que me escuches"

.-"pero si se ven tan pálido, ¿estas seguro?"

.-"si, Pilika, pero tu escúchame un momento..."

.-"pero deberías ponerme más atención a tu amigo, no vez como esta..."

.-"esta bien, si no se estaría quejándose"

.-"ay Hao, algo de consideración"

y así siguió la "amena" charla entre Pilika y Hao. Ren ya estaba aburrido y miraba con mas aburrimiento aún la escena, ¿es que Hao nunca se cansaba de tener insignificantes peleas con cualquiera que se le cruzaba?. Miro a la chica con detalle, antes de entrar hao le dijo que no hablara nada con ella y que solo le siguiera la corriente, que si ella le preguntaba algo el solo asintiera o negara según las miradas que le daba Hao, le dijo también que Pilika era una persona muy conocida por los seres sobre naturales, que era una "rebelde", que es como se le llaman a los cazadores que no le tiene respeto a las reglas de la "secreta secta", y que viven para traicionar a sus aliados, jugaba para ambos bandos (N/A: perdón, pero no pude evitar verme roja al re-leer esta oración... no ¬¬ Pilika no es Homosexual... por ahora), pero se mantenían siempre al lado de los mas fuertes. Pilika a pesar de su corta edad (15 años), era bien conocida por muchos vampiros que acudían a ella buscando ayuda.

Ren recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de hao

.-"!¿por qué hiciste eso?¡"

.-"por que no me ponías atención Tado"

Ren sintió como unas chispas saltaban de sus ojos a los del Castaño –"no tenías por que golpearme"

.-"claro, perdona, jamás pensé que estuvieras tan concentrado cuando pensabas en tus cosas de mariposas que se revuelcan en sus fluidos" (N/A: irresistible no poner eso n.n)

.-"no sigan discutiendo" – dijo Pilika con su molesta voz de niña pequeña

ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

.-"¿entonces ren solo quiere quedarse aquí por protección?"

.-"sep"

.-"dime entonces ¿por qué tendría que proteger a un vampiro como tu"

Ren miro a hao buscando la respuesta, nunca le había dicho que hacer cuando esta le preguntara algo tan poco especifico, no es que necesitara ayuda, pero no le gustaba echar a peder sus planes

.-"Ren quiere..." – dijo hao notando el incomodo silencio por parte del de ojos dorados –"que lo ayudes por una simple razón" – se detuvo un poco, dándole un poco de misterio al asunto –"como lo habrás notado, Ren puede estar a la luz de el día sin mayor complicación alguna"

.-"si, me pareció algo extraño que Ren pudiera estar de día sin complicaciones, o que pudiera reflejarse en el vidrio de las ventanas, pero tan solo al principio, por que después pensé y me di cuenta que ren debe ser una clase de especie mestiza, ¿no?"

.-"si, algo así" – Hao sonrió –"ya veo por que posees tanta fama por los alrededores Pili, eres muy inteligente"

.-"eso lo sé, no tienes por que recordármelo" – dijo con 0,0 de humildad

.-"bueno, y como sabrás también..." – siguió Hao –"por las noches es un vampiro normal"

.-"!ay¡, no tienes por que recordarme eso Hao" – se quejo

.-"entonces no tengo por que decir más ¿no?" – Hao estaba algo molesto con la actitud altanera de Pilika –"ahora, ¿lo ayudas o no?

.-"no se... además no tendría por que" – miro a Ren –"no te ofendas, pero tu tienes una gran ventaja comparándote con los vampiros de raza pura, a pesar que ellos son más fuertes y agresivos, no tienen defensa alguna durante el día, están vulnerables mientras duermen, aparte, ellos llevan en olor a sangre impregnado en todo su cuerpo, tu tienes la ventaja de sobrevivir mucho más tiempo sin sangre y poder sin dificultad alguna mezclarte entre las personas, lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte..."

.-"Pilika" – interrumpió Hao –" tienes que ayudarlo, toda mi familia esta detrás de él, te pido que lo ayudes, tan solo serán dos meses, no te pido más que dos meses mientras él está seguro"

la chica miró a Ren y negó –"Hay muchos otros vampiros que también son buscados por los Asakura".

.-"pero es que a Ren lo buscan de manera especial" – de manera burlesca, pero con disimulo le puso algo de enigma al asunto – "ellos los buscan por la muerte de Tamao"

el silencio reino la sala. Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Pilika miraba confundida a Ren.

.-"pero por supuesto..." – atino a decir Hao –"él es inocente, yo sé que Ren es inocente, por que yo sé que el que mato a Tamamura era un vampiro pura sangre"

Pilika no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ren

.-"no tengo duda alguna"

.-¿CÓMO ESTÁS TAN SEGURO?" – dijo estallando en unas lágrimas Pilika

Hao se acerco lentamente a Pilika y al llegar a su lado acaricio su mejilla –"por que Tamao era mi prometida, y por que jamás perdonaré a aquel que la mato, no descansare hasta matar al que la mato de esa manera tan cruel" – abrazó a Pilika.

Unos pequeños sollozos acompañaban las pequeñas palmadas que Hao le daba a Pilika en al espalda. Ren quien estaba en dirección opuesta a Hao esbozó una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Hao sonreía de igual manera, murmurando al viento algunas cosas que ren solo alcanzó a entender como "tonta" y "tu".

Hao se separó lentamente de Pilika mirando directo a su ojos –"el necesita que tu lo ayudes, él es mi amigo, y no me arriesgaré a que por error de otra persona maten a alguien que quiero"

.-"Hao..." – murmuro quedamente –"no se como tienes la fortaleza para soportarlo" – seco sus lágrimas y se puso de pie –"si me disculpan, me temo que tengo que ir al baño" – salió corriendo de la sala con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

.-"imbecil" – comento Ren quien se había mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo

Hao aún no dejaba de sonreír –"es la forma más fácil de que te ayude, sobre todo si es Hao, quien se lo pide"

.-"no tenías por que nombrar a Tamamura" – musitó molesto

.-"no te preocupes, ella no se dará cuenta muy pronto"

.-"¿y cuando lo haga?"

.-"bueno pues, cuando se de cuenta, iremos por otra ayuda"

.-"aún así podría decirle a Yoh que yo me encuentro en Tokio, es peligroso, hubiera preferido que no me metieran con los Asakura, de seguro cuando me descubra irá corriendo a pedirles ayuda"

Hao se puso a reír desmesuradamente y después de un rato volteo a mirar a Ren –"¿de verdad no te dio risa cuando hice llorar a Pilika?"

Ren permaneció en silencio, ya era común en él ignorar los sádicos (pero graciosos) comentarios de Hao. Después de quedarse callado solo atinó a hacerse el gracioso e imitar a Pilika. El silencio reino un rato después que Hao termino de jugar, hasta que de pronto la cerradura de la puerta comenzó a sonar, alguien por fuera había metido una llave.

.-"OYE PILI... NO ENCONTRÉ LA MARCA DE FIDEOS QUE ME PEDÍAS ASÍ QUE TAN SOLO TRAJE LA MÁS BARATA..." – dijo un joven después de abrir la puerta y encontrarse adentro de su casa – "espero que no te moleste" – musito casi en un hilo de voz su oración final.

.-"Hola Hoto, tanto tiempo sin vernos amigo, e estado muy preocupado por ti últimamente ¿sabes, dime ¿cómo has estado? – dijo Hao lo más sarcástico que pudo

.-"Hao...- dijo el susodicho con algo de enojo en su voz.

.-"el mismo, uf, gracias a Dios que no olvidaste mi nombre" - dijo mil veces más sarcástico que la vez anterior.

Ren miro al chico que acababa de entrar a la sala. Le llamo la atención su pelo, es que Ren Tao había visto desde bebes gigantes hasta perros parlantes, pero nunca en su vida había visto semejante peinado (N/A: creo que exageré n.nU), no es que fuera un peinado demasiado fuera de lo común, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue color, celeste, casi como el agua o como el cielo y también esos ojos, eran ojos pequeños, quizá como nunca había visto, pero tan oscuro que el iris y su pupila era indefinibles, inseparable y hasta magnéticos. Miro al chico unos segundos mientras este y Hao hacían que de sus ojos saltaran chispas.

.-"Ya decidí Hao y..." – dijo la peli azul al momento que entraba a la sala –"her... hermano" – dijo algo sorprendida al momento de ver a s u "hermano" – "¿que haces aquí?"

.-"¿qué hace Hao aquí?" – dijo el chico de ojos negros ignorando a su hermana

.-"¿qué no te alegra verme Hoto?" – agregó sarcástico, como siempre Hao.

.-"nada, solo estábamos hablando, cosas de trabajo"

.-"sabes que no me gusta que te veas con Hao"

.-"bueno, bueno" – intervino Hao –"no hay nada peor que ver a la familia peleando por uno, no te preocupes Hoto, si yo ya me iba" – camino hasta el lado de Pilika, tomo su mano y la beso -"Pili, fue un gusto verte, espero que podamos juntarnos más seguido" – le lanzó una pequeña mirada de triunfo al peli azul y camino hasta Ren –"olvidaba decirte que Pilika tiene un hermano, ten mucho cuidado, por que si te descubre, no dudara en matarte" – murmuro divertido en la oreja de este antes de salir

todos los presentes miraron a Ren Tao. Pilika un poco nerviosa y el otro chico, solo le miraba exigiendo una explicación.

.-"hola" – dijo el Tao frío con altanería.

.-"hola" – respondió un poco más cálido el de pelo azul

Pilika noto el ambiente tenso que se formaba entre ambos jóvenes e intervino –"Hermano, me gustaría presentarte a Ren..." - miro al oji dorado – Ren... el es mi hermano Horo... hermano, el se quedará a vivir con nosotros un tiempo"

.-"¿cómo es eso Pili, ¿con permiso de quien?"

.-"ay hermano, no seas tan pesado, yo decidí que el viviría aquí y punto"

.-"¿eres amigo de Hao?" – pregunto con algo de indiferencia al Tao

.-"yo..." – fue interrumpido por las raras muecas que hacía Pilika indicándole que no cometiera ningún error –"de hecho, conocí a Hao esta mañana"

.-"así es hermano, Hao creyó que yo podía ayudarlo y lo trajo cuanto antes aquí"

.-"¿y por que no fue el mismo quien se ocupo de él?"

.-"no seas antipático, ¿que no ves que Ren esta pasando por un momento difícil?"

.-"¿cómo de que?"

Pilika corrió a al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó al momento que susurraba algunas cosas en su oído. Este al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermana permaneció en silencio mirando al de ojos dorados, luego de que esta se separó de él, tomo su mano y la acaricio.

.-"creo que es mejor ir a preparar el almuerzo, y así les dejo algo de tiempo para conocerse, permiso" – salió con la mirada gacha de ahí.

Ren miro algo confundido la escena, de un momento a otro el de pelo azul lo había de dejado de mirar con rabia para dedicarle una mirada llena de pena y angustia, al principio no se dio cuenta del "plan" de Pilika, pero estaba seguro de que si Hao lo habría llevado con ella era por que sabía lo que hacía y no tenía por que dudar de lo que hiciera, por mucho que lo comprometiera.

De a poco el Tao notó que el de pelo azul se le acercaba lentamente, como dando un aviso de que en poco tiempo iba a estar a su lado, como para que el Tao se acostumbrara su presencia. Lo miro con detalle de pies a cabeza y noto algo que a simple vista no se habría dado cuenta, este estaba cargado de amuletos, tesoros, estacas y armas por todo su cuerpo, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver así las personas, sobre todo si demostraban ser cazadores, lo que más le llamo la atención era que no cargaba las típicas cruces o imágenes, llevaba amuletos muy antiguos, amuletos con escrituras que nunca había visto y por sobre todo, tenía una fijación enfermiza por el color azul. Noto como luego de unos segundos se puso a su lado y lo invito a sentarse en un sofá que estaba ahí cerca.

.-"te llamas ren, ¿no es así?"

el tao se sorprendió un poco, por que de la actitud altanera con la que lo había tratado en un principio había cambiado a una totalmente distinta, como su mirada hace unos segundos.

.-"se que te sorprende la forma en la que te trate el principio, y la manera en la que te trato ahora, a veces mi hermana me dice que puedo llegar a ser muy bipolar" – dijo casi riendo, con un poco de burla inocente.

Sorprendido aún por que este fue capaz de leer su propio pensamiento se sentó donde el azul indico –"no, esta bien" – respondió frío y algo indiferente.

.-"de verdad lo siento mucho, uy, pero ese idiota de Hao me saca de quicio con solo recordar su nombre"

.-"no, esta bien"

.-"bueno, bueno... supongo que no viniste aquí a charlar" – sonrió con una gran sonrisa, casi estúpida

.-"supones bien"

.-"y bueno... errr... ¿Ren?... dime, ¿de donde eres?"

.-"¿y eso importa?"

.-"no... jejeje... es que solo quería iniciar un tema, perdona si te incomode, pero no se que hablar"

.-"simplemente de nada"

rió un poco nervioso, creyendo que el Tao lo probaba con algo –"tus rasgos no son los mismos de la gente de esta región Ren, no debes de ser de por aquí cerca ¿no?"

.-"no"

.-"entonces eres extranjero, de donde vienes, ¿es muy lejos?"

.-"no mucho"

el peli azul lo miró confundido un momento, ¿este tipo era mudo o tonto, definitivamente mudo no era, así que solo quedaba tonto, talvez era un tonto que tenía miedo de demostrar su estupidez y solo se quedaba en silencio para no hablar de más, pero eso a él no le importaba, tontos o inteligentes, todos podían ser amigos de HoroHoro, menos Hao... y los amigos de Hao – "eres muy callado sabes, cuando era más pequeño mi mamá me decía que el silencio es muestra de ignorancia" – dijo burlesco

.-"que lastima por tu mamá, no sabía mucho que digamos la pobre" – dijo con tono molesto y arrogante

.-"¿qué dijiste?"

.-"disculpa, tampoco sabía que tu eras sordo"

una venita se hincho en la frente del peli azul –"no tienes derecho a insultarme"

.-"si, perdona, es que eres tan superior a mi, que ni me imagino las consecuencias de molestarte" – sentenció irónico y furioso, últimamente no había estado de muy buen humor que digamos, y molestar a un idiota por un rato lo haría sentir mejor.

.-"bueno, si así lo dices, acepto tu respuesta y disculpa" – musitó inocente, sonriendo otra vez.

.-"perdona, no sabía que fueras tan ignorante como para no lograr entender un sarcasmo"

.-"¿me estás llamando estúpido, tu eres el único estúpido aquí Ren"

.-"miren nada más, el burro hablando de orejas"

.-"¿qué quisiste decir con eso?"

.-"nada, por lo menos nada que tu intelecto pueda comprender"

.-"Ren..."

En un movimiento rápido el Chico de pelo azul se acerca peligrosamente al de ojos dorados y lo abraza fuertemente. El vampiro intenta zafarse de su agarre, pero este lo esta apretando mucho, sintió como de a poco iba acariciando su espalda en señal de consuelo y lo hacía callar, adivinando lo que este estaba apunto de decir.

.-"no tienes por que fingir frente a mi" – dijo con voz consoladora, al momento que lentamente se separaba del otro chico –"a mi no me importa como seas, quiero que sepas que Pili y yo vamos a estar aquí apoyándote"

El tao lo miro extrañado y nervioso –"¿por qué lo dices?"

.-"Pili me contó que Tus padres habían sido asesinados por unos vampiros y que luego intentaron matarte a ti, no entró en detalles puesto que tan solo lo menciono, pero créeme, yo entiendo lo que sientes y tienes mi consentimiento para quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites" – después de esto se puso de pie y salió de la sala dejando solo al Tao.

Definitivamente esos habían sido uno de los cinco minutos más raros de toda su vida, miró perplejo al chico por un minuto mientras se retiraba de ahí, como dejando algo de misterio. La primera vez que vio a ese chico, como hace 10 minutos atrás, ya le había parecido algo extraño, pero, provocar al Tao, discutir con él, y luego abrazarlo, no era algo de todos los días, menos si era un cazador. Una sonrisa se articulo en su rostro, él no lo había descubierto, solo tenía que fingir dos meses más y todo saldría bien, aunque dos meses lo dejarían muy aburrido si se trataba de ocultarse por las noche. Otra vez una sonrisa macabra se apodero de su rostro, no le haría daño jugar ese par de meses con el chico, al que "cariñosamente" había decidido decirle Azul.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

CONTINUARA:

**N/A: Bueno, aquí el segundo chap. de mi fic lamento mucho la demora, de verdad quise actualizar antes, pero por problemas de fuerza mayor no pude, trabaje día y noche (más noche que día, paso todo el día en el instituto) para poder subirlo lo antes posible y ayer bien encabronada lo borre todo y me puse a escribirlo de nuevo, y bueno, talvez fue mala idea, pero es que cuando escribo, leo el fic como 100000 veces antes de subirlo y como estaba un poco apurada por actualizar no le eche leida alguna al chap, así que espero que no haya quedado tan chifla. Bueno, bueno, espero que la demora haya valido la pena y si no, pues ya, que alguien me lo haga saber n.n antes de cagar el otro.**

_**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMABLEMENTE LEYERON MI FIC **_

**KIKY-USUI**_: Muchas gracias por tu review, a decir verdad yo también leí una vez un fic donde habían vampiros y todos morian XDDD, de hecho leí algunos de halloween aquella vez. Sep, pues el chap anterior era el prologo, por lo tanto lo hice mas corto, espero que este sea mas largo (creo que 16 paginas XP). Leí tu fic también, pero no me gusta mucho dejar review, prefiero simplemente leer… esta muy bueno, auqneu a mi parecer avanza un poco rapido, me gustaría que los chap fueran mas largo también XDDD._

**Niachiza:** _bueno pues, a mi tambien me gusta "the dark side" de Ren, pero este fic mas que mostrar un lado oscuro, muestra un lado que para el no es oscuro, no se siente mal matando ni nada de eso, para el es pan de cada día matar, mas que en eso me quiero centrar en "la culpabilidad" que va a sentir mas adelante el tao. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Asia-Shamankina**_: La sangre no es mi tema favorito tampoco, pero igual, desde pequeña siempre me ha llamado la atención los temas de lo sobre natural y los "errores", por eso decidí escribir un fic donde ren fuera una especia de vampiro metice chupa sangre… mas adelante tendra sangre, no se cuantos litros, pero te aseguro que tendrá muchos… te agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi primer chap, y tu apoyo, a pesar que no te gusta este tipo de historias_.

**Mary**: _me alegra que te haga gustado, y perdon por no continuarlo pronto, pero mis malditos problemas no me dejan tranquila, ¬¬ ni los conejos se multiplican tan rápido. Espero que vuelvas a dejar un review en el proximo chap, y muchas gracias por este._

**Yumine**: _bueno, pues, muchas gracias por el review, y espero que no creas que te he imitado n.nU por que de verdad n habia visto tu fic hasta ahora… me gusto mucho, me gusta todo eso de vampiro y seres extraños, me gusta lo sobre natural, sobre todo si se trata de pureza y corrupción. Bueno, no me siento tan anormal, por el retorcido gusto que siento por los vampiros. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejen un review en el proximo chap ._

**Bueno, eso es todo... ... cuídense, lean con cuidado, a trabajar su imaginación (dudo mucho que suba pronto el otro chap u.u) y por sobre todo dejen review allí a bajito, pero recuerden , depende de mi humor responderlos o no.**

**Faint Needles!... Ltda. **


End file.
